dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
JawLocker's Revenge
JawLocker's Revenge is the 1st episode of Season 21 and 287th episode of the series. This episode is where JawLocker first appeared. Synopsis Little Guy and Dr. Beanson heard sounds from the basement, they check and they find JawLocker. JawLocker wakes up, & seeks revenge on Little Guy. Plot The episode starts off with Little Guy and Dr. Beanson playing with a tape recorder. However, when playing with a tape recorder, they hear moans coming from the basement. They check the basement, and they see JawLocker, the world's first ever hybrid animatronic that was used for spare parts. JawLocker somehow gets activated, and introduces himself to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson. But, after JawLocker introduces himself to Little Guy and Dr. Beanson, he somehow remembers Little Guy before, he then seeks revenge on Little Guy. Dr. Beanson wants to know why JawLocker wants to seek revenge on Little Guy. JawLocker explains that on the night of November 13, 1958, Jacob Whaley's Pizza was closed due to Little Guy kidnapping the child who remains inside of JawLocker. Little Guy was mad at the restaurant because most of the kids ditched his family restaurant, GreenyZone. The reason why kids ditched GreenyZone, is that the service is really bad according to the children. The victim's name is Jacob Whaley (the owner of the restauraurant). At night, 123 Greeny Phatom was frightened of JawLocker sneaking into their houses, telling them "Where is Little Guy?". The town later hired Little Guy and Dr. Beanson to find JawLocker. The next night, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson held surveillance cameras on all of 123 Greeny Phatom in order to capture JawLocker. Since their supplies are low, they were scared. Later on, the surveillance cameras ran out of batteries, and they saw Freddy Fazbear. Little Guy and Dr. Beanson soon ran out of the control room and ran into JawLocker. After a fight with JawLocker and his friends, Little Guy's friends are now skeletons, and Little Guy slowly collapses and dies. Suddenly, it cuts to Little Guy in bed, revealing that the whole episode was all a dream, and sees Little Girl showering. Little Girl looks at Little Guy, says "Up early?", and the episode ends. Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *JawLocker Voice acting *Robert Stainton as Little Guy *Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson *Jacob Whaley as JawLocker *Georgia Denney as Little Girl *Billy Crystal as Dr. *Emma Stone as Little Guy 2 Production PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan (or Piplupsakura) announced that he will make the JawLocker's Revenge episode page after hearing the first synopsis from CoinHunter12, but CoinHunter12 thinks that the Halloween special was the bad idea. So PCSW saw the second synopsis by CoinHunter12, but PCSW forgot about the 2nd synopsis. PCSW finally brought the idea to the creators of Greeny Phatom after seeing the final synopsis by Jacob Whaley, and thus, this episode has been pitched. Animation Animation testing began on August 2nd and ended in Halloween 2015. Reception This episode will be reviewed when this episode comes out. Gallery Animation Test 01 0001 001 0001.jpg|A concept art of the episode Animation Test 01 0001 002 0001.jpg|Another concept art Jacob and JawLocker.jpeg|Another concept art showing Jacob Whaley and JawLocker before the incident of the kid being kidnapped. Trivia *The episode was requested by Jacob Whaley, the creator of JawLocker. *There are actually two rejected synposis' that never came to be. **The first one is: "During Halloween, JawLocker snuck into Little Guy's House to find accessories to make himself a new home." **The second one is: "JawLocker tries to find Little Guy because Little Guy was making fun of JawLocker because he looks like 80s fashioned." Category:Episodes